


Career Day

by Incido



Series: Amy Potter in the USA [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers at Career Day, Career Day, Ianthe is going to be the most popular girl in class, No one is going to laugh when she tells them her fathers are superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incido/pseuds/Incido
Summary: It's Career Day at Ianthe's school, sadly, her mother has work to do. Her fathers, however, have time enough to come and explain to the class just what they do for work.





	

Ianthe was excited about career day at school. She could finally show everyone how cool her dad and papa were! She took her seat, nervously tapping with her finger on the table.

“Good morning, boys and girls!” the teacher started the class with: “Today is an exciting day, because we are going to learn about different careers we can do in the city! All of our fathers who've decided to join us today have come in their work clothing! Mr Reginald, who is Caroline’s dad decided to talk to us first about being an architect. Please pay attention.”

The man walked in wearing a nice suit. Ianthe heard Marylyn hiss from the back that her daddy was the leader of the NYPD and would be cooler than all of dads. She allowed herself a smirk. Marylyn had had it out for her since the beginning but this was one battle Ianthe would definitely win!

After the architect came a baker, a policeman, an accountant, two office workers and a teacher.

“We only have two more dads to go” the teacher said, “First we have Ianthe’s dad, and last but not least, Marylyn’s dad.” She looked down on her and frowned: “You filled in Sergeant, Ianthe, is your dad on leave?”

Ianthe shook her head: “Papa isn’t with the army anymore, not since he lost his arm. Everybody still calls him Sergeant when he’s at work, though.”

The teacher smiled thinly wondering what Mr Barnes did exactly: “We'll let Mr Barnes explain what it is he does exactly.” She opened the door to let him in and froze. A moment later she was gently pushed aside by Captain America, who entered the classroom and promptly saluted the children – who had all gone suspiciously quiet. He was followed by the Winter Soldier, both decked out as if they were going on a mission. The Winter Soldier leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He was quite scary in his black combat gear and mask.

Ianthe could see the blue eyes of her papa above the mask and knew it was not really the Soldier in the room full of kids. She also knew that if it would even seem that papa would freak dad would get him out in a heartbeat.

“For those of you who do not know, I am Captain America and this next to me is the Winter Soldier.” He gestured to papa and smiled at the class. He took of his helmet and placed it on the table in front of him, right in front of Simon who looked like he would squeal any moment. “When we aren’t on missions we go by Steve Rogers and James Barnes respectively.” Papa chose to take off his mask and twirled it around in his hands.

“That's your dad?!” Becky whispered at her incredulously. Ianthe only nodded, remembering all the times she has said her fathers were superheroes. No one would believe her, but now the proof was right in front of them.

“The Sergeant and I don’t really have a job beyond missions to make the world a better place.”

“We’re the house husbands” papa muttered loud enough for the kids to hear.

“And taking care of our family, of course” Dad spoke loudly, because he dislikes the word house husband.

George helped him out by raising his hand and asking: “Who are the bad guys you fight, Mr Captain America?”

Dad pondered the question. Ianthe knew that was because he was unsure what he could tell them about who they fought. Ianthe decided to help him out a bit: “HYDRA, mostly” she answered: “Remember when we saw the Captain America part in the museum in Brooklyn? Those bad guys are still around!”

“Less and less of them, every day” Papa said, though he does not really comfort any of the kids in the class with his words.

“Bucky!” Dad tried to take over again.

Papa smirked and grabbed the bag he’d put beside him and walked to stand next to dad: “Want to see something cool?” he asked, not waiting for an answer and pulling the Shield out of the bag.

Even Ianthe was awed, dad always kept his Shield in the small weapons room, which mum spelled so no one but adults could enter, so she did not see the Shield often. She could understand why she wasn't allowed in the room, though. Papa kept all kinds of weapons there. He did promise to teach her when she was older so she couldn't wait to grow up.

“We have a surprise for your entire class!” Papa said, taking a stack of paper from his bag: “Next Saturday, if the Avengers are not on a mission, you are all invited to the Avengers Tower for a special demonstration!” He waved with the papers: “You have to have signed consent by a parent if you want to go. It starts at half eleven, Mr Stark will show off some of his nice robots, followed by lunch, then the demonstration and lastly some quiet time with the Avengers so you can ask questions! Your teacher is of course invited and your parents can call the tower with any questions they may have.”

Ianthe grinned when the entire class cheered, she definitely had the best parents!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two! Yeay!  
> X Incido


End file.
